Revenge?
by PeriRumah
Summary: Jongin yang ingin membalas dendam kepada Sehun mengikuti saran Baekhyun dan Jongdae untuk mendekati Park Chanyeol. CHANKAI HUNKAI. KAI GS.


Jongin memandang sehun tak percaya begitu pemuda berwajah datar itu mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama tiga tahun ini. Jongin menggigit bibirnya,mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak menampar wajah sehun ketika mendengar alasan sehun memutuskannya

"aku dan krystal setuju akan kembali bersama.."

Jongin mendengus begitu mendengar nama krystal mantan sehun ketika senior high scholl. Sehun dan krystal putus karena krystal yang ingin melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya di bidang fashion ke paris,sehun tentu saja bisa memaklumi hal itu dan akhirnya mereka putus karena sehun yang tak percaya akan LDR

Krystal yang barus saja kembali dari paris tak sengaja bertemu dengan sehun dan jongin di sebuah cafe,dan jongin bersumpah ketika itu ia melihat krystal menyelipkan sebuah kertas yang jongin yakini nomor telefonnya ketika krystal mengajak sehun berjabat tangan

Jongin cuman diam,ia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jujur jongin sangat mencitai sehun,ia tak ingin melepas sehun,tapi ia juga tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang menginginkan hubungan ini. Jongin tak percaya hubungan mereka selama tiga tahun kandas begitu saja. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya,lalu menatap mata sehun dalam

"kau...yakin?"

Jujur saja sehun tak yakin. Sehun bingung hendak menjawab apa,hatinya berkata ia masih mencintai jongin tapi disisi lain sehun benar-benar menginginkan krystal. jongin tertawa hambar melihat reaksi diam sehun

Jongin tahu sehun tak yakin dengan keputusannya,tapi jongin bisa apa,sehun menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir

"aku setuju..kuharap kau bahagia sehun.."

Jongin tersenyum lembut kemudian pergi meninggalkans sehun yang masih diam. Sehun memandang punggung rapuh jongin dari jauh. Ia memang brengsek. Ingin sekali sehun mengejar jongin lalu memeluknya.

Sehun berteriak frustasi. Kenapa jongin tak menamparnya saja sambil menangis?! Itu lebih baik dari pada pura-pura kuat sambil tersenyum lembut. Sehun harap ia tak salah mengambil keputusan.

"hiks oppa..hiks aku harus apa..hiks..oppa..."

Jongin masih saja terus menangis di pelukan lay. Sehabis dari taman tempat ia dan sehun bertemu tadi ia lansung menuju apartmen lay. Lay yang saat itu sedang memasak kaget begitu seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sofa di depan tv dengan posisi jongin yang meringkuk di pelukan lay

"sudahlah..lupakan saja hem"

Jongin menggeleng di pelukan lay,mana bisa ia melupakan sehun. Sehun itu pacar pertamanya. Lagi pula jongin benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona oh sehun

"hiks aku benci sehun hiks hiks oppaaa..."

Lay menghela nafas panjang,begitu suara tangis jongin pecah. Jika begini lay bisa apa? Jujur lay sakit hati mendengar alasan sehun memutuskan jongin,sehun benar-benar brengsek! Jika tau begini lay benar-benar menyesal telah merelakan jongin bersama dengan sehun. Dan untuk informasi,lay menyukai adik minseok ini sejak ia junior high scholl,sampai sekarang sih lay masih suka jongin.

Lay menatap wajah jongin yang kini sudah tertidur,ia mengusap air mata jongin lembut. Ah..andai saja lay tak terlambat menyatakan perasaannya kepada jongin mungkin lay sudah bahagia dengan gadis sexy ini sekarang. Lay mendekatkan wajahnya ke jongin,lalu mengecup bibir delima itu

"jaljayo jonginie.."

Sudah lima hari jongin menginap di apatmen nya,lay sih tak keberatan malahan ia senang jika jongin tetap disisinya selalu. Tapi ini beda,lay merasa kawatir jika terus-terusan melihat jongin seperti ini. Yang jongin lakukan di apartmennya cuman tidur,menangis,makan sambil menangis,tidur,menangis bahkan ketika jongin mandi pun ia menangis.

Lay memandang jongin disebelahnya yang sedang menangis gara-gara menonton acara di tv sambil memakan popcornnya. Ya tuhan apa perlu lay membawa jongin ke rumah sakit gila sekarang? Lihat saja acara tv yang sedang menampilkan acara komedi kesukaan jongin.

"jongin,kita keluar!"

Ucap lay tegas,jongin hendak protes tapi melihat wajah tegas lay membuat nyalinya ciut. Bibir jongin bergetar,ia hendak menangis lagi namun suara lay menghentikan tangisnya

"tak ada tangisan!kau butuh udara segar jongin!"

Jongin merenggut begitu tau kemana lay membawanya,bibirnya menggerutu kesal. Jalan-jalan apanya jika akhirnya jongin berakhir di studio lay. Lay disebelahnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah imut jongin. awalnya sih ia hendak mengajak jongin jalan-jalan,tapi begitu ia melihat jadwalnya ia membatalkan nya dengan jongin dan berjanji akan membawa jongin jalan-jalan sesudah ia latihan bersama band nya

"ayo masuk.."

Jongin menggeleng,ia malas masuk ke dalam. Jongin trauma masuk ke studio lay,ia masih ingat ketika saat itu ia dan minseok oppanya datang mengunjingi lay,setibanya didalam lay dan minseok yang asik bercengkrama tak menyadri jika adik mereka yang imut ini sedang diganggu oleh beberapa pria yang hendak menyewa studio lay. Jongin mengis keras ketika itu,minseok yang sakit hati lansung saja memukul pria itu.

Lay yang sadar arah pikiran jongin tersenyum manis,kemudian menggenggam tangan jongin "kau tak perlu takut,hari ini studio tutup,jadi tak ada yang menyewanya sampai besok" jelas lay,jongin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum

"ayo.."

"loh?jongin!"

Jongin tertawa senang ketika baekhyun dan jongdae oppa yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu lansung memeluknya erat.

"kau tambah kurus saja,kau tau oppa mu yang tampan ini benar-benar merindukanmu.."

Jelas baekhyun,jongin tertawa mengejek. Ia memandang lay yang berjalan menuju tangga tangga,munkin ingin memeriksa studio lantai atas.

"jong,benar kau diputuskan sehun si brengsek itu?" tanya jongdae to the point. Jongin bingung mau menjawab apa,ia masih sensi untuk membahas topik ini jadi ya ia menagngguk saja

"cih,si pucat itu!aku benar-benar membencinya!"

Jongin cuman tertawa hambar,ia melirik sekitar dan matanya lansung tertuju pada seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang sedang bermain gitar melalui pintu kaca di salah satu studio. Bukankah itu park chanyeol? Mahasiswa akhir jurusan manajemen?

"kau lihat siapa?ah chanyeol!dia drumer baru kita tiga bulan yang lalu.." jelas baekhyun,jongin mebulatkan mulutnya pertanda mengerti. Mata nya melirik ke arah chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar

"jong,kau tak punya niat ntuk membalas si sehun itu?kau tau aku muak melihat iia dan si nenek lampir itu berkeliaran di kampus dengan gaya sok mesra mereka!" jonign diam berpikir. Benar! Kenapa ia tak berpikir untuk membalas dndam kepada sehun itu?

"jongdae benar!kau bisa balas dendam ke sehun itu.."

"aku..mau!tapi bagaimana?"

Jongdae dan baekhyun berpikir. Mereka juga bingung,dengan cara apa? Lalu jongdae yang matanya tak sengaja memandang acara drama di tv,lansung menjetikkan jarinya

"kau cari pacar baru saja!pacar mu itu harus tampan,populer!yang jelas ia harus lebih dari sehun atau minimal sama dengan sehun.." baekhyun bertepuk tangan setuju "kau pintar bebek!tapi siapa?" wajah jongdae yang semula cerah lansung berubah masam,baekhyun benar siapa?

Jongdae berpikir,yang melebihi sehun atau setara yang sedang menjomblo hanya lay tapi tak mungkin satu kampus tau mereka bersahabat,kris jongdae yakin jongin tak mau dengan kris,suho ah itu apa lagi!luhan?jongdae tak yakin,chanyeol?

Baekhyun dan lay bertatapan,lalu tersenyum setan

"CHANYEOL!"

Jongin bersembunyi di belakang pohon mapple dekat lapangan basket,matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut abu-abu yang asyik bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Jongin bisa melihat Lay ikut bermain basket disana,dan ah ia juga melihat baekhyun dan jongdae yang sedang bergosip

"saatnya beraksi kim jongin!" bisiknya semangat kemudian berjalan dengan gaya anggun menuju lapangan. Jujur saja gaya anggun itu bukan jongin sekali,jongin merasa aneh sendiri dengan dirinya,namun tak apa,demi membalas dendam ke Oh-brengsek-Sehun

"hey Jongin disini.."

Jongin duduk di tengah-tengah baekhyun dan jongdae. Matana menatap berbinar chanyeol yang sedang meminum air mineral yang diberikan seorang gadis. Jongin merengggut,tunggu gadis itu siapa?

"bebek..dia..siapa?"

Jongin berbisik,ia masih memandangi tingkah chanyeol yang kini tersenyum tampan ke gadis tadi,entah kenapa melihatnay jongin jadi kesal sendiri.

"ah,dia..kim yejin,mantan chanyeol. Jong kau harus cepat,kudengar yejin kembali mengincar chanyeol.." jelas jongdae. Jongin menatap jongdae horror "benarkah lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya jongin melansa

"kau terus mendekati chanyeol,urusan yeri tenang saja,aku dna jongdae yang akan urus,oke.." ucap baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk,ia memeluk baekhyun dan jongdae kemudian tertawa

"semangat!"

"ini.."

Jongin menyodorkan handuk biru mudanya kea rah chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sennag ketika chanyeol mengambil handuknya dan memakainya. Jongin pikir ini awal yang bagus.

"ah terima kasih yejin-ah.."

Jongin mendegus,iabukan yejin. Chanyeol yang bigung dengan reaksi diam yejin lansung berbalik,mata bulatnya menatap kaget gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"jongin?"

Jongin cengom ketika chanyeol memanginggil namanya. Chanyeol mengenalnya! Astaga,perkembangan "kau mencari lay hyung?" jongin menggeleng,ia tersenyum "aku tak mencari lay. Aku hanya ingin memberikan minuman ini kepada sunbae."

Jongin tersenyum ketika chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "Terima kasih,kau manis sekali!" ucap chanyeol gemas. Jongin terkekeh geli,kemudian menyeringai tanpa diketahui chanyeol.

Ini saatnya!

Jongin pura-pura melihat jam,ia menepuk keningnya kemudian bersuara sedkiti keras.

"Astaga! Baekhyun pasti sudah pulang.." jongin berucap denagn nada resah lar biasa,wajahnya menampilkan tatapan kawatir sekarang.

"aku pulang dengan apa?ya ampun.."

"jongin?''

"Ah,kakak maaf aku harus pergi." Jongin hendka pergi,ia tersenyum atau yang lebih tepatnya enyeringai ketika tangan nya digenggam. Jongin berbalik smabil memasnag wajah polosnya. Chanyeol tersenyum,ia mengacak rmabut jongin gemas lalu menagmbil tasnya.

"Ayo,aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tunggu di sini,aku segera kembali."

Jongin mengangguk,ia tersneyum saat chanyeol menghilang di sudut lapangan jongin segera melambaikan tangannya hingga baekhyun dan jongdae keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"bagaimana?" baekhyun bertanya semangat. Jongin menagngguk lalu mengacungkan jemolnya. "berhasil,chanyeol akan mengatrku pulang." Ucap jongin. Jongdae dan baekhyun berpadnaga,mereka bertepuk tanagn heboh.

"Ya sudah,kau siap-siap lakukan rencana kedua!"

TBC.


End file.
